


Сердце

by Hopair



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:27:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27025804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopair/pseuds/Hopair
Summary: Мне вдруг становится легко, как никогда, но понимаю — я больше не я.
Kudos: 1





	Сердце

**Author's Note:**

  * For [You](https://archiveofourown.org/users/You/gifts).



Сколько себя помню, мне всегда было тяжело дышать, и эта тяжесть в груди не покидала меня никогда. Я боялась света, лишь в тишине и темноте мне было спокойно. В снах я всегда убегала, меня преследовал страх. Зверь, убийца, падение, одиночество, шторм, пожар, морская глубина, слабость, безысходность, боль. Кричу, но голос пропадает, а ноги не несут. Страх. Я на мосту, они за мной, но бежать дальше не могу. Жду, что же теперь придумать. Внезапно мост окутывает белым, и в мае идет снег. А я встаю и чувствуя ухмылку, подхожу к врагам, и в их глазах теперь я вижу страх. Мне вдруг становится легко, как никогда, но понимаю - я больше не я. Они спеша уносят ноги, ведь не дураки, а я стою одна, смотрю в туман, смеюсь и чувствую свободу. Солнце сквозь туман и снег, вдохну холодный воздух. Монета в реку полетит, и память лишь свист ветра сохранит о тихом городе и сердце.


End file.
